


ne me laisse pas seul (j'ai besoin de câlins)

by lilybluee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think, soft and sweet, there's like zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybluee/pseuds/lilybluee
Summary: there's a thunderstorm and changkyun can't sleep.





	ne me laisse pas seul (j'ai besoin de câlins)

Stubborn. That's what his members would constantly describe him as. Private and witty and so so stubborn his head could rival the solidity of a rock.

Changkyun agrees. He doesn't take offense. 

Stubborn is what he is as crushing and roaring and ear splitting terror cracks open the sky and showers their insignificant existence in fear or bliss. 

Stubborn is what he is when his consciousness keeps blaring warnings, convincing him this is the end of it and he better ask Hoseokkie hyung for forgiveness upon stealing his candy before it gets too late. 

But Changkyun doesn't budge an inch, eyes trailed on his doom outside the window and heart ready to resign and take a break for good. 

He's encapsulated. He's paralyzed. 

He hates thunderstorms. 

An eerily white zapping line travels through the expanse of the wide dark sky before it lands a strike on the mountains or the seas or the earthen creatures. He doesn't know. He doesn't care to know. 

The only thing he knows is his dire need to have someone, anyone, hold him company for the while it takes for the world to be less angry with them and retreat its wrath. 

But he's stubborn and he fucking hates it. 

This is one of those nights he misses having Jooheon as his roommate. His honey hyung, the one who usually covers his ears and breathes comfort and safety in his lungs while they wait for sunshine to peek through. And even now, in the dimly lit room, everyone looks peacefully asleep, snuggled in their warm blankets, and he doesn't have the heart to disturb their hard earned beauty sleep. 

Thunder strikes earth again, and his organs switch functions and he feels ice replacing the blood in his veins, shrilling his core. Maybe he should seek solace in Jooheon's bed after all because blasting music in his ears is just not helping his nerves. 

Shakily, he wears his slippers and maneuvers his body around Kihyun's bed. 

Kihyun suddenly twitches, his face contorting and his arms coming up to cover his head. He stills again and Changkyun doesn't relax until he hears the snoring and the hums. He almost spits out a lung when thunder hits incredibly close by he half believes their turn is next. He breathes in, breathes out. He hugs his arms and drags his feet outside the room. 

The whole house is drowning in pitch black darkness; he stumbles many times but still manages to avoid tumbling to the floor. The whole plan is pretty simple: move silently out of the room, get silently to Jooheon's bed and slip beside him with the promise of making up for interrupting his sleep. 

Well, that's how things should've played out has it not been for the faint light coming from their living room, making Changkyun squint hard for his eyes to detect it. He changes his trajectory and aims for it instead. 

The sky is still roaring and his insides are still in milking disaster. At least he looks composed from the outside. He hopes. 

His eyes pick up on things in small details. The curtain drawn wide window, the turned off tv screen in the corner, the form sprawled on their sofa, and finally the source of the bleary light, the phone brightening the face of who he can only guess as a hyung. 

Changkyun can feel his insides quieting for a bit. He moves forward and sits by the edge of the sofa. 

Hyunwoo actually jumps out of his skin, his phone slipping his grasp and meeting the floorboards in a loud thud. The complete darkness is back again. 

"Jesus, couldn't you make a sound, anything?" Hyunwoo berates him lightly and Changkyun has to bite in a laugh and avoid adding insult to injury. 

Hyunwoo retrieves the phone and shines the light on Changkyun's face. He must've seen something because his features soften, and his voice is gentle, almost lulling. 

"Is something wrong?" he scoots closer to Changkyun. "Bad dream? Kihyun's snoring?" 

Changkyun chuckles as he folds and unfolds his sweater paws. His eyes adjust fully to the lack of lighting except for the weak street poles shining through the curtains. The roar and the wrath of the skies are increasing and so is his unsettled being. 

He chokes on a gasp when he feels hands holding his cloth covered palms, moving up his arms, and up to his face. Changkyun can only make out a slight frown with lines of concern. 

"You're shaking."

A fact. Changkyun doesn't argue. 

His pumping heart quickens when Hyunwoo connects their foreheads. 

"It doesn't seem like a fever."

Again, another fact. Changkyun tries not to be too concerned with the hot breath grazing his lips or the gentle hands running along his hair shaft. In a desperate attempt for distraction, he lets out, "I have a vibrator in me." 

Hyunwoo suddenly moves back and the painful realization doesn't catch up to Changkyun until a little later. 

"Wait, no, shit-that's not-it's not, I don't mean it in that way."

His cheeks burn in various shades of red, and the urge to dig a grave and sleep for the next thousand years overwhelms his senses. This is just tragic. 

Thankfully, Hyunwoo only laughs for some few seconds, saving what remains of Changkyun's dignity and pulling him down with him on the sofa. It's small and cramped, so Changkyun is almost fully resting on Hyunwoo's body, his head nesting against the broad chest. 

Hyunwoo doesn't seem to mind, in fact he's pulling Changkyun even closer to him, his arms coming up to hug his trembling frame. 

Changkyun's heart stutters when the room washes out in blinding light before thunder strikes again, and he hides even deeper in Hyunwoo's embrace. His heart is in his throat, ready to leap out. 

He's back home, where inside is calm and outside is loud and he's a very lonely and very scared boy who can only hide in his closet and hope for things to end soon. 

"Do you want me to get you your headphones?" Hyunwoo brings him back, and Changkyun is very grateful. He shakes his head and shifts in Hyunwoo's arms so that his ear is directly resting above Hyunwoo's ribcage. Strong steady beats is all he can hear. 

_thump, thump, thump..._

It's strangely comforting. He likes being here. 

Hyunwoo hasn't stopped playing with his hair. "You should switch with Minhyuk. You're more like a puppy." He chuckles, the vibrations getting to him in waves. "Or better yet, a kitten." 

"Hyung, your favoritism is showing."

An exceptionally loud one shakes earth and Changkyun along. The strong hands holding him down by the shoulders are what kept him from leaping up and sprinting into oblivion. 

"Hey it's okay, you're safe here."

Changkyun gulps. He's shaking uncontrollably now and it just really fucking sucks. 

Hyunwoo's hands are gentle and caring, his fingers tracing along Changkyun's jaw as he rubs his back. Changkyun playfully bites down on his digits. 

"I take it back. A kitten would never."

Changkyun laughs and he gets more comfortable in Hyunwoo's embrace. 

Some time passes before the skies calm down a bit and Changkyun no longer feels like hiding ten feet underground. Hyunwoo never once slackened his hold around him, speaking to him in a low deep voice and taking his mind somewhere far. 

Changkyun angles his face up and stares into what he can only guess as Hyunwoo's face with the darkness coating everything black. 

"You're really my type."

Hyunwoo's reaction isn't vocal but his quickening heartbeat gives him away. 

"Brat," he says as he hides Changkyun's face forcefully in his chest, but he soon laughs as well at the sound of Changkyun's chuckle muffled by his sweater. "You need to sleep now. I'll be your teddy bear for the night." 

Changkyun's chest deflates in a sigh, and suddenly thunderstorms aren't all anxiety ridden nights down memory lane. 

"Please take care of me, teddy bear hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> This day has been very good to me. The first in many many months. I wrote something to reflect my mood and I came up with this.  
> Thank you so much for reading<3 I hope the universe is being kind to you :]


End file.
